


Because the two of us need each other

by Moooomoo



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Established Relationship, Fluff, I tagged Yamato and Riku but they have like one sentence and no role, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Sorry, M/M, Re:vale are here but they're not even mentioned once welp, Wedding Fluff, Wedding Planning, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-31
Updated: 2019-07-26
Packaged: 2019-11-21 15:47:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18144221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moooomoo/pseuds/Moooomoo
Summary: “Tamaki-kun.” Sougo took a deep breath. “Would you please be my best man?”“....”“For my wedding.”“...what?”“Yotsuba-san, you do know what a best man is, right?”****Eight moments before Sougo and Ryuu's wedding. Don't let the subject fool you, this is Tamaki-centric & MEZZO''-centric and doesn't have much RyuuSou in it XD (sadly).Set approximately 5 years after the actual story.Spoilers for part 3, written before part 4 started but it has some of my takes on what could happen in part 4 in it.Happy birthday, Yotsuba Tamaki <3 !!!(shamelessly used the お互いにお互いが必要だから lyric part of Amasa Hikaeme as my title because I really like its meaning and it fits here)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> The original context for this fic was inspired by this fic by Quirky_Pen_Name: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17443994  
> Please go read it btw it's very good <3 (and it has actual RyuuSou lol). I'm a MEZZO'' girl myself, but I love the idea of a RyuuSou relation that doesn't forget Tamaki is part of the family, because Tamaki & Sougo's bond is special. Also it gave me the opportunity to write another kind of Tamaki this time that I had in my mind for quite a while.
> 
> Parts all have different lengths and moods! I heavily referenced Rabbit chats & manga anecdotes in the whole thing, if you spot them I'll be very happy :3.
> 
> [Quirky_Pen_Name](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quirky_Pen_Name/pseuds/Quirky_Pen_Name), I'd say this is half because of you (or 'thanks to', depends on how you see it), and half for you XD (you didn't ask for anything and especially not that but I thought of you a lot writing it SO it's also for you)
> 
> Thank you 10000 times to [ShionTears](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShionsTear/pseuds/ShionsTear) and [Dami](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaMidnighter/pseuds/DaMidnighter) for proofreading this ;w; !! You were a huge help!!

** 1 year and 1 week before the ceremony **

“Nagi-kuuuuuun~”

Ryuunosuke was drunk enough that one sentence out of two came out in Okinawan. If he continued like this - and considering the refill he just took, it was very likely - in no time Nagi would be the only one able to understand him. That made the blonde idol sigh. This was supposed to be a celebration party for him finally making it into the “Dakaretai Otoko ranking” (at rank 6!) but it sure enough turned into another drinking party, just like it always did. Sometimes Nagi wondered if the fact he could hold his alcohol very well was a blessing or a curse, considering all his friends seemed to get drunk in no time. Only Tamaki didn’t drink alcohol at all and could still keep him company, like in the old days, but tonight he had a MEZZO’’ job with Sougo. All that was left was Mitsuki and Gaku snoring under the table, and Ryuunosuke who suddenly decided that finishing any opened bottle on the table was of the utmost importance.

“Nagi-kuuuuuuun I’m so saaaaad…”

“What is the matter, Tsunashi-shi?”

“It’s Sougo-kun….”

“Well, I know he’s not here tonight but you live together now, so you’ll see him later won’t you?”

“Noooo that’s not the issuuue! Nagi-kuuuun, I want to propose!!”

“ _OH_! But isn’t that  _wonderful_?”

Ryuunosuke’s face fell down and he gave his friend a miserable look.

“Nagi-kun… You can’t marry someone of the same sex in Japan…”

“What?  _Really_??”

“I want to propose but... what’s the point if we can’t actually marry each other….. I have all the proposal planned out already. I’ve been thinking about it for weeks now!”

Going full Okinawan now, Ryuunosuke started to explain the whole thing to him, down to the slightest detail. This was the most beautiful and romantic proposal Nagi had ever heard of. Moved to tears, Nagi took his friend’s hands in his.

“Tsunashi-shi,  _don’t you worry_. I have the solution. You focus on this proposal.”

“Nagi-kun….! wait, what do you mean, the solution?”

One could feel the last shred of Ryuunosuke’s consciousness fighting to stay in this realm of reality.

“Shhh. I have a feeling you won’t remember anything tomorrow anyway, and I don’t want you to ruin this wonderful plan tonight while being drunk, so I’ll tell you tomorrow,  _don’t worry_.” answered Nagi with a wink.

 

The following morning an email waited for the very much hungover TRIGGER member in his mailbox. It was short but had 5 different files attached to it.

“ _Dear Tsunashi-shi._

_I muster you probably don’t recall our conversation from last night, but I do. I need to inform you that same-sex marriage is possible and very much celebrated in Northmare._

_Plus, any adult member of the royal family is allowed to officiate at a wedding. It would be my honor if you let me officiate at yours. You’ll find enclosed plans and photos of the wedding church of the royal palace, as well as a first draft of the planning and organisation. Please kindly have a look and come back to me._

_With love,_

_Rokuya Nagi_.”

 

A week later, Ryuunosuke Tsunashi had proposed.

  
***

**  
10 months before the ceremony**

“I... uh…”

Sougo has been nervously wringing his hands together for at least the past ten minutes now, the silence growing more awkward by the minute. All of IDOLiSH7 was gathered together in the dorm’s living room, something that has been quite rare in the past year with their busy schedules. Especially since Sougo moved out of said dorm. But the young man has specifically requested the presence of everyone, so they knew it should be something important and just patiently waited, respecting the fact their friend probably needed time to get ready for whatever he was about to say.

“....I asked you to gather here because…. I….”

Tamaki was shifting nervously on the sofa he was sitting on approximately every 5 seconds or so. What could Sou-chan have to say that could be so important? Nothing could quite top announcing your own wedding, right? So what more could he possibly have to say… The younger man was trying very hard to respect the fact that his friend needed time for whatever he wanted to say but the wait was killing him.

“I wanted to tell you…. no, I wanted to ask you…. ah…”

Sougo stopped again and Tamaki couldn’t hold it anymore.

“Sou-chan, you’re not quitting IDOLiSH7, are you?!?!?”

One more minute of this and Tamaki would either faint or explode. He was very glad his partner learned to voice his opinions, needs and wishes, but it would be better for his heart if he voiced them a bit faster. Tamaki’s question earned a few gasps from the other members, the biggest one actually coming from Sougo.

“What?? No, of course not!”

“Is it… is it MEZZO’’ then?”

Tamaki was on the verge of crying now. Sougo leaving the dorm was something he was still getting used to, despite going to sleep at the couple’s new place at least once every week. Sougo leaving MEZZO’’ would be the end of his world.

“No!!! I’m not quitting anything! That’s not why I asked you guys to come!”

Tamaki let out a big sigh and fell back into the sofa, resting his head on whatever was the closest to him - Riku’s shoulder in this case - and letting the tension go down.

“Thank god… I think I was gonna die from the stress...”

“No, I asked you all to come here, because I have… I have something to ask you Tamaki-kun…”

“...uh? to me?”

Why did he need all of the group to ask him something? This didn’t make any sense! Suddenly, his stress level was back to the max. Tamaki wasn’t sure his heart would hold out very long at this pace. Maybe he did eat too much pudding after all… was he going to die? He was pretty sure it was the likely outcome if Sou-chan kept this going on for much longer.

“Tamaki-kun.” Sougo took a deep breath. “Would you please be my best man?”

“....”

“For my wedding.”

For once, the youngest member of the team was at a loss for words. The silence that followed was only broken by Nagi’s “OH!! Congratulations Tamaki!” and Riku’s happy clapping.

“...what?”

“Yotsuba-san, you do know what a best man is, right?”

“I…”

Furiously blushing, it was Tamaki’s turn not to know how to voice proper sentences. Sougo took the opportunity to continue his talk, feeling less nervous since he finally asked the important question.

“The reason I asked you all to come here was because I wanted to let you know that every single one of you is very dear to me, and I… I consider you all my family. But having six best men would be too much so… I hope you’re not mad or disappointed at myself for only asking Tamaki-kun. It’s just…”

Yamato didn’t give him the time to continue.

“Sou, I think I can speak for everyone when I say this…” every member gave him a smiling nod, knowing exactly what their leader was about to say “but we were all expecting you to ask Tama in the first place, it’s perfectly normal. Don’t worry about that. We’re just very happy for you.”

“OH, Tamaki, you’re the same color as Riku’s hair!”

“Well, maybe Tama didn’t actually know haha... but he was the only one then.”

“I’m so relieved to hear you say that… thank you, all of you ! And so… Tamaki-kun... do you accept?”

“Y-yeah, s-sure! It’d be an ho-honor to be your b-b-best man, Sou-chan.” Tamaki was actually quite flustered and taken aback by the question. He imagined a lot of scenarios, mostly catastrophic ones, and this wasn’t one of them so he didn’t know how to react.

“Yotsuba-san, not that I want to ruin the moment, but you do realize what being a best man entitles? There is quite a lot of work to take care of, it’s a very important role with a lot of responsibilities.”

“Of-of course I know Iorin! Well, maybe I don’t know in detail, but I’m an adult now, I can take care of everything!”

Sougo smiled at his answer. “I’m sure Tamaki-kun will do just fine!”

Izumi Iori, 22 years old, was having an internal debate. He was both very happy for his friend Tamaki, who definitely was the logical choice to be Sougo’s best man, and very concerned about how could Sougo actually think Tamaki would be able to do everything “just fine!”, considering he has been working with him closer than everyone for the past years. Was Sougo actually alright? Iori was also very worried that Tamaki has literally no idea how much preparation the best man had to take care of for a wedding. However, he didn’t want to ruin the mood and the look his brother gave him was a very clear warning to drop the subject at once. With a sigh, Iori decided to do just that, and focus instead on what he did best: carefully help from the shadows. He would make sure Tamaki would succeed at his new role.

Iori smiled. “You’re right. Sorry for asking, Yotsuba-san. I’m sure you’ll be a great best man.”

And he really thought so.  
  
  
***

**1 month before the ceremony**

"Good morning, Sougo. How are you feeling?"

Sougo only managed to answer to the concern with a grunt, earning a laugh from Mitsuki.

"I assumed as much. Whenever you're ready, I have breakfast ready for you in the kitchen."

Left alone, the hungover adult squinted due to the brightness of the room. Where was he? It was not his room. It was not even his apartment. Slowly sitting up in the bed, a squished Ousama Pudding plush fell out of his arms while a light blue blanket remained half tangled in his legs, half on the floor.

"....Tamaki-kun's room?"

Why was he at the dorm? What did he do last night... In a sudden flash he remembered. His bachelor party. Yesterday was his bachelor party. Dread started to swell up within Sougo. What the hell happened during the previous night? If the terrible headache he was getting was a hint at how much alcohol he drank, he knew that literally anything could have happened and he already was scared to find out.

 

After splashing some water on his face, he dragged himself down to the kitchen where a breakfast waited for him, as promised.

"Thank you Mitsuki-san..."

The caretaker of the group seemed energetic and fine this morning. Was Sougo the only one with a hangover? Mitsuki seemed to understand his unspoken question.

"Don't worry, I'm used to dealing with hangovers with the old man. He's still completely out in his bed by the way. He probably won't come to life before noon at this point. Nagi already left for a job but he was totally fine - as always with him, uh. If that wasn’t enough already, he’s also got the looks and the brain, apparently."

"Where is Tamaki-kun?"

"Tamaki? I believe he's still sleeping. He watched you for a while to be sure you wouldn't be throwing up in your sleep, and when Iori left for his drama shooting he went to finish his night in his room."

"How shameful of me.... I prevented him from sleeping and stole his bed…. What about you? You seem completely fine..."

"Well, I didn't drink  _that_ much and barely had anything beside beer, so I'm good on that part. I'm a bit tired to be honest but well, nothing I'm not used to. Sougo..... do you remember last night?"

Sougo couldn't help but feel a stinging guilt despite not actually remembering anything.

"No.... I checked my phone after you woke me up, but there were no pictures or anything on it."

"Aah, that was Tamaki.... he confiscated the phones of everyone one hour into the party. To avoid anything unwanted from leaking on social media. I think he's still mad about last time…”

“I-I see… Well it probably was safer like this…”

Their manager scolded them many times about that as well.  
Sougo drank his miso soup and tried very hard to remember something. Anything. Some bits started to come back.

“We went to a private bar, right? It was…. ah! it was my favorite bar! They always get the best indie rock bands to play! Tamaki told me he got it private for the whole night ! And then… and then I started drinking… The bartender kept making these awesome classy drinks and I couldn’t help myself…”

Mitsuki was looking at him, nodding at each new detail.

“Exactly. Do you remember the concert?”

Sougo concentrated for a whole minute before lighting up.

“Douglass Rootbank…!! I don’t know how Tamaki did that, but Douglass Rootbank was there!! And he played a few songs!! Oh my god how could I forget that, I’m the worst…”

“Haha, you had so many drinks your switch activated pretty quickly that night. But I can tell you that you still enjoyed the concert a lot, I remember it pretty well.”

“Thank god… I hope I wasn’t rude to such a great artist. I would never forgive myself.”

“Well…. nothing happened during the concert, don’t worry. That’s, hum, after that things got a bit overboard.”

“After? I really don’t remember anything after that…”

Mitsuki couldn’t help but blush.

“Nothing at all?”

“No…”

“We started with karaoke…”

“Did we? Hmm…”

“Yes, then TRIGGER songs started and you pretty much did half of their first album by yourself…”

“Did I?”

“Yeah. Then “Risky na Kanojo” started and the curtain behind you opened.”

“...”

“And behind was TRIGGER - the real deal - waiting for you…”

“Oh my god.”

“So we put you back in your seat.”

Mitsuki was getting redder by the second, and Sougo was now sure he didn’t want to know the rest of the story.

“And then TRIGGER started a striptease - it was supposed to be a joke, they wouldn’t strip completely of course. It was just getting off a few layers, as they came from outside and still had their coats on anyway.”

“Please don’t say it.”

“Sougo, I’m sorry. After one minute you got up,  you ran to them and you yelled “LET ME DO IT FOR YOU INSTEAD”, threw some 1000 yens bills at them and--”

“Mitsuki-san. Please. Don’t say it.”

“..... and started to strip in front of them in the sexiest dance I’ve ever seen.”

“Oh my god.”

“Tamaki went to the toilet just before they arrived, and by the time he came back to stop you… you only had your pants left. Well, most of them, at least. You were in the process of opening them.”

“Oh my god. I want to die. Can you tell Tsunashi-san the wedding is cancelled? I’m going to cut my stomach open.”  
  
***

**2 weeks before the ceremony**

A heavily annotated draft on Tamaki’s desk in his room.

“Sou-chan.

You changed my life. Iorin told me I shouldn’t start by the end, but I dunno how to start so I’ll do it like that. You changed my life in a way that no one did before. Everyone before always left me. Whether they were being nice or mean, they always left me. I’ve always been alone until you came. If I had to be honest, you were kinda annoying at first so I was really hoping you’d leave like the others. Iorin told me not to put that into my speech but I’m doing it because it’s important. Because you didn’t leave me. Even when I made you sick and you fainted. I know it took us a loooong time to understand each other, but the reason I was able to become what I am today is because you were always there for me. You didn’t give up on me and believed in me. And when Ryuu-aniki came into our lives….. well, at first I thought that was it. You’d finally leave me. But you didn’t. It took me a while to understand but you’re still there.

I'm not sure what "love" is exactly. I mean, we keep singing about it but everyone seems to have different definitions? Like, Yama-san is saying love is pervert things. Gross. Nagicchi told me something so long I stopped listening halfway through (he sounded like from a movie) so I'm not sure what he meant. Rikkun told me something about having animals flying in your stomach?? That was super scary... Iorin and Mikki were more clear, they told me love is wanting to be with someone all the time, even if you don't do anything special when together, thinking about them when they're not there, and wanting them to be happy. It's a bit weird if it’s that simple though, because that would mean I love Sou-chan then? And everyone else of the group too, of course. Ah, Iorin told me to get that part out too but it's true so I'm keeping it!! It's only normal though. I work with Sou-chan the most, so it's only normal I'd feel like that, I think. Anyway! Sou-chan I love you. I love Ryuu-aniki too. I'm super grateful you're letting me stay at your place so often, it's always fun and warm there. When I started IDOLiSH7 it was just to find Aya, to stop being alone and lonely. But with you guys I realized I wasn't lonely anymore. I felt like I belonged somewhere for the first time. And with Sou-chan and Ryuu-aniki, I felt like I had a home. Like, a real one.  So I want you guys to be happy more than anything else. I still don't really know what "love" is in the end but... you guys seems to have it. Up to the pervert things apparently... Iorin, stop telling me to take out half of my speech!! Rah. So, I wish you all the happiness in the world. May it last longer than there are stars in the sky! (that part was from Nagicchi hehe, it sounded cool so I remember it. You know there are billions and billions of stars in the sky right? So that means forever).

Sougo.

Ryuunosuke.

Gratz on your wedding!!!

Yotsuba Tamaki - Best Man”  
  
***  
  
**4 hours before the ceremony**

“AAAAAH!!”

Gaku and Tenn entered the room just in time to see Tamaki’s nerves breaking.

“Yotsuba, what’s going on?”

“Gakkun! Tenten! IT’S TERRIBLE!!! IT’S REALLY TERRIBLE!!”

Pulling his hair, Tamaki really seemed distressed.

“Yotsuba Tamaki, just calm down and tell us what’s going on.”

Gaku and Tenn both reached to grasp his wrists at the same time, as to prevent him from ruining his hair even more, before making him sit down. White as a sheet, Tamaki looked at them with a desperate look they had never seen him wearing before.

“It’s the rings…. I can’t find the rings anymore! They’re not where I put them anymore!!!”

Gaku let out a small gasp and Tenn furrowed his brow.

“It’s terrible, it’s terrible…. they were in the inside pocket of my jacket since this morning, I kept checking, but now suddenly they’re gone?!?! I don’t understand, but I can’t find them anywhere!!”

Tamaki gave a heartbreaking look to the two TRIGGER members before falling in a desperate stance onto the sofa he just finished taking apart - or more what was left of the poor sofa.

“I can’t believe it… I told everyone I could do it, but in the end they were right to doubt me….. Sou-chan trusted me and I…. I ruined everything. I couldn’t even do this right… I couldn’t even... do this for him….”

His voice started to quiver and his eyes became watery. Tenn sat down next to him and proceeded to gently stroke his back in a soothing circle motion. He used to do this to Riku when they were kids and his brother was sad, and the gesture naturally came back even after all these years.

“Yotsuba Tamaki. Listen to me.”

The firm yet soft voice of TRIGGER’s center managed to stop Tamaki from breaking down even more. He sniffed one more time but tears didn’t come out.

“Gaku and I worked with you for months on this wedding. I can tell you we never once doubted you. And you never gave us a reason to doubt you either. I’ve seen you check the rings’ box literally every five minutes since this morning. I don’t believe for one second you could have carelessly lost it. Calm down and try to think about the last time you’ve checked it. When was it?”

Tamaki took a deep breath and tried very hard to focus without letting the panic run havoc in his thoughts.

“I think…. it was… just before I went to speak with Nagicchi? I remember checking my pocket before entering the room and... and the box was there. Then half an hour ago I tried to check and it was gone!!”

“Yotsuba, want me to go check that room?”

Tamaki shook his head with a sad face.

“It’s no use Gakkun, I already checked there… I went back everywhere, I looked on the floor, behind furnitures, everywhere, but…. it’s just not there….”

“And you never took the box out of the pocket, I assume?”

“No, never!”

“Then there only are two possibilities left… can I see your jacket?” asked Tenn.

“Ah, I put it here. But I already checked like 10 times and the box isn’t in it.”

Retrieving the jacket from the chair onto which it had been hastily thrown, Tenn carefully checked the lining and the pocket.

“Hmm, no visible holes and nothing that fell behind the lining… Then it must be that.”

Tenn gave Gaku a look, and TRIGGER’s leader nodded.

“Indeed. Yotsuba, are you sure this is your jacket?”

Dumbfounded, Tamaki gave them a confused look.

“What do you mean, Gakkun? How could this not be my jack---.... Oh! OH!!”

“Yeah. Did you take it out during your meeting with Rokuya? I think it might just be his. You’re taller than him but not so much, so you might not have noticed it wasn’t yours.”

Gaku barely had the time to finish his sentence before a full-speed Tamaki ran past him and out of the room, snatching the jacket from Tenn’s hands on his way. Barely five minutes later, Tamaki was back, breathless but beaming, a deep indigo box in his hands.

“Gakkun! Tenten! You are geniuses!!! Thank you!! I have it, it’s here!!!! It really was Nagicchi’s jacket!!! The box was still in mine!!!”

Tenn and Gaku gave him a soft smile. He was an adult as well now, but some things never changed with Tamaki. Just being around him made everyone else feel soft.

“There, we told you. There was no way you could have lost them, it was obvious.”

“Do you…. do you want to keep them from now on? Just to be sure, that nothing else happens to it.”

“What for? Didn’t I tell you before? You have our absolute trust on that. It didn’t change.”

The smile Tamaki gave them back was one of the brightest they’ve seen him wearing so far.  
  
***

**2 hours before the ceremony**

The weather was nice and sunny, but there was a bit of wind nonetheless and the fact that they were in Northmare meant it was forever chilly for everyone who wasn’t used to a cold country. A thin layer of snow was making everything white and sparkling under the sun. Grateful for it, Iori followed the different footprints until he found Tamaki waiting against a wall, all by himself. The area was deserted and there was nothing there, so his relief at finally finding his friend quickly gave way to confusion. This reminded him of their highschool days, when he always found Tamaki standing alone in the weirdest places, like the incinerator near the clubs’ building or behind the gym.

“Yotsuba-san! We’ve been looking everywhere for you! What are you doing here in the middle of nowhere? You’re the best man, shouldn’t you--”

“Shhhh Iorin! It’s almost time. Should happen anytime soon now. Don’t distract me, and don’t be so loud!” whispered Tamaki in answer.

“What are you talki---”

It’s when the windows you could see a meter or so above Tamaki just opened and a few seconds later Sougo’s head appeared, apparently checking behind him. Tamaki silently motioned to Iori to keep quiet and put himself in position. Less than a minute later, Sougo jumped out of the windows before his partner swiftly caught him.

“Got ya Sou-chan!”

“Ta-ta-tamaki-kun?! What… What are you doing here??”

“Catching you, idiot Sou-chan!”

“No, I mean…. Um… Can you put me down please?”

“Nooo way. You were running away, weren’t you?”

“How… How do you---”

“ ‘Ahaa--, I’m not worthy of Tsunashi-san, I can’t marry him after all!’... is what you thought, right?”

“Wha--- H-how…!!”

“Hehe. I knew you’d think that. And you’d try to run. So I waited here so I could catch you.”

“Tamaki-kun…”

“Com’ on. Ryuu-aniki and everyone else is waiting for you.”

“N-no! Put me down now. Please. I can’t, I--”

“Aaah SOU-CHAN, STOP. You idiot! You never ran away before in your life, are you really gonna run away now out of all times?”

“That’s not true! I’m not such a great person, I did run away before. I ran from home, I--”

“Nah you didn’t. You never. Leaving your home was protecting your dream. It’s the opposite: you didn’t give up on music. You didn’t give up on me either. No matter how much hardship we faced or trouble we ran into, you never gave up. Remember when Nagicchi tried to leave? Did you give up then?”

“...No…”

“Well then. Just trust me. You don’t even have to trust yourself if it’s too hard for you, just trust me who trusts you, okay? You’re perfect for Ryuu-aniki, and he would never want anyone else. Now let’s just go back.”

“....O-ok…… but, um, could you please put me down now?”

“Nooo way. I’m carrying you all the way back. Not letting you out of my sight anymore.”

“Tamaki-kun!!!”

The conversation faded out as Tamaki made his way back around the building to get back inside. Iori was still standing where he initially spotted Tamaki, covering his face with this hands and feeling like his heart was about to melt. So this was the reason Yotsuba-san has been bothering Rokuya-san to get plans of the building a few days ago. This seemed so out of place, he had been wondering what new terrible idea might have gotten into his head.

“How much these two grew….. Yotsuba Tamaki, I own you an apology. You really are a very good best man.”

Quietly whispering to himself, Iori finally followed in their steps and went back to the building as well.  
  
***

**1 hour before the ceremony**

Holding two glasses of water in his hands, Tamaki couldn’t actually knock at the door. Shrugging, he decided that just coming in was fine anyway. Using his elbow to push the doorknob, he then shoved the door wide open with his foot before entering.

“Sou-chan, I got you water, are you thirs---”

What he walked in on was Sougo, jacket off, shirt opened, tie on the floor, actually busy making out with someone on the sofa of the room. That person turned out to be a very red Ryuunosuke, in the process of having his shirt being opened as well. Sougo froze at Tamaki’s entrance, but his hands were still on his future husband’s chest. Apparently Sougo  _had_ been thirsty, just not for water.

“What the hell!! Gross!!!”

Tamaki stopped in his tracks, still holding his glasses - some water on the floor now.

“Ta-ta-ta-tamaki-kun! It’s not what you think!”

That made Ryuunosuke chuckle despite his embarrassment.

“To be fair Sougo-kun, I’m not sure it could be anything else even with the best imagination… I’m sorry Tamaki-kun.”

“What do you think you’re doing?! You’re not supposed to see the bride before the wedding!!! It’s bad luck!!! Nagicchi told me that like 15 times already! That’s why we got you separate rooms!!! Argh Sou-chan, I leave you alone 5 minutes and that’s what you do??”

“I’m sorry Tamaki-kun, it’s my fault! I haven’t seen Sougo-kun in hours and I was missing him so I…. came here secretly to check on him. I was sure he was nervous so…”

Sougo was still a deep shade of red and unable to make proper speech, so he kept quiet while nervously buttoning up his shirt. Tamaki, having finally put the glasses down on a table, pouted at them.

“Aaah, I can’t believe you ruined the bride thing! We even made a schedule with Gakkun and Tenten to be sure you guys would not run into each other before the ceremony… we were so close!”

“Is that a Northmarean cultural custom? I’m so sorry Tamaki-kun…. but wait, who is supposed to be the bride between us two?”

That quieted Tamaki for a few seconds. Indeed. There were two grooms there.

“Maybe… maybe it’s fine then…” Tamaki gave them a suspicious look. “Hopefully this is enough to counter the bad luck then… but please go back to your room Ryuu-aniki!! And no touching!!!!” added the young man when Ryuu leaned in for a quick kiss. “We cannot risk it even more!”

“Got it, got it! I’m sorry Tamaki-kun!”

Ryuunosuke quickly exited the room with one more apology.

“And Sou-chan!! Aren’t you supposed to be the responsible one between us?! I can’t believe you’d do that!”

“I’m sorry Tamaki-kun…”

“Aah whatever! Gimme your shirt!”

“What?”

“You’re lucky we still have time to iron it before the ceremony! It’s all wrinkled now. Quick, take it off!”

Taking out the iron board under Sougo’s surprised look, Tamaki gave him a quick grin.

“Well, at least you don’t have doubts anymore, do you? Are you still nervous?”

Sougo smiled softly at him.

“Actually, I’m not anymore. I know I’m making the right choice.”

“Hehe. ‘course you are! I’d never let you make a wrong choice!”  
  
***

**10 minutes before the ceremony.**

“Are you ready, Sou-chan?”

“Yeah… I think I’m ready. I don’t feel nervous anymore, I just feel… calm. And ready. I don’t think I’ve ever been that ready before.”

Tamaki gave him a nod and a quick hug.

“You’ve got this Sou-chan!”

“And you, are you ready Tamaki-kun?”

The younger boy couldn’t stay put and kept shifting on his feet.

“To be honest, I’m really nervous…. I don’t think I ever was this nervous before… even for our biggest lives. Aaah, and I'm not even the one doing the marrying! Sorry, Sou-chan...”

“It’s gonna be okay. I’ll be there, don’t worry. It’s going to be fine."

Humming from Amasa Hikaeme, Sougo half sang his next line.

" _Because the two of us need each other_ ~. Right?"

Tamaki felt himself calming down a bit and flashed him an embarrassed smile.

“Hehe. You’re right. As long as we’re together, we’ll be fine. Let’s go Sou-chan!”

 

 

FIN

[26/07/19 EDIT: this actually continue in one extra chapter but it's taking part 6 months before the wedding. Sorry I messed up the order, I didn't intend to write more of this but got a small inspiration...)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you read until the end, thank you so much!!! I hope you enjoyed it ;w; <3!! Which part did you like the most? I'd be happy to know!! The one I like the most is the Sougo trying to run away one. The HARDEST to write was Tamaki's speech, even if it's short.  
> "why didn't you write the proposal and the actual ceremony?" because I believe they'd both be beautiful and moving and I can't write beautiful and moving stuff like that sadly.
> 
> And here I go once again, writing a fic on a subject and not really having the subject in it. I hope the relationships don’t come out to weird in this story?? It’s close friendship MEZZO’’ and romantic RyuuSou. I wrote Tamaki being ace, realizing he deeply love Sougo but not in a romantic way. He just know Sougo is super important to him and that’s all that matter, he doesn’t try to search more above that.  
> Tamaki might be my favorite Ainana character but I find him so hard to write…. So I’m sorry if he comes out OOC or weird, that might be very likely possible. Also I suck at familiar speech haha so this is not great either.
> 
> More about the content itself:  
> Tamaki’s best-man speech was corrected by Iori, even if Tamaki edited it after that to reinsert some stuff. I’d like to think everyone cried during that speech, and then Tamaki was “uh? what’s wrong guys????”. And Gaku was crying so much he couldn't make him own speech for a good 5 minutes.
> 
> The "Tamaki watched over Sougo to be sure he wouldn't throw up in his sleep" might sounds weird but it's actually from a manga chapter and it felt natural to use it here too <3\. Sougo didn't sleep in his old room because the room is empty now (no bed).  
> I love fanboy Sougo and I love drunk Sougo so I needed to write some (VERY) drunk-fanboy Sougo. No one stopped him during the bachelor party because they were too drunk or amused by the situation.  
> Ryuu was too drunk so he just enjoyed the show without thinking about it  
> Tenn was actually not drunk but he was too curious to see until where Sougo would go to stop him  
> Gaku was shocked but didn't know how to react (also "was this part of the plan guys?")  
> Iori was too busy protecting Riku's innocence by not allowing him to watch to stop Sougo himself  
> Pythagoras and Re:vale were just full-on cheering on Sougo  
> And Tamaki needed to not be there because he would never had let this happen otherwise haha
> 
> I really really love MEZZO'' and their relationship is beautifully written (no matter how you chose to see it), through the main story and all the additional support (mangas, rabbit chats, etc) and I just... I love them so much XD
> 
> Also yes Re:vale is at the wedding, I just missed my chance to write them because I'M A BIG DUMMY.


	2. 6 months before the wedding (extra 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One extra story because I had it in mind recently and felt like writting it. Maybe there will be more later, maybe not; either way sorry for messing up the order haha.  
> Tamaki is trying to convince Sougo's father to attend the wedding.

** 6 months before the wedding **

“Will you come?”  
  
“I thought I made myself clear already. No, I won’t.”  
  
Getting up, Tamaki slammed his palms on the table in front of him.  
  
“What do you mean you won’t?? How can you say that!”  
  
Then he remembered Iori’s warnings as well as what happened the first time he got into an argument with Sougo’s father, and quickly sat back down, stealing a quick glance at Iori on his left and the bodyguard on his right. None of them moved, but his friend seemed uneasy.  
  
“’m sorry for that.”  
  
Iori’s shoulders relaxed. Sougo’s father didn’t comment on his reaction but let out a big sigh, his brows frowning deeply. Not that Tamaki ever saw him not frowning. Even when he came by to drop him Sougo’s solo CD last month, he was still frowning as he thanked him.  
  
“What I mean is…”  
  
Iori gave him a slight nod as an encouragement and Tamaki somehow felt a bit stronger. He was bad at explaining things but he rehearsed a lot with him beforehand and really wanted to give it his best.  
  
“It would be really really important for Sou-chan if you were there. Frankly, I don’t really understand why.”  
  
Iori coughed, his gasp getting caught in his throat.  
  
“I mean, you r’ly gave him a hard time and now he’s finally happy. But he’s always wanted to fix things with you so for some reasons, so… if you came it would mean a lot to him. It would be kinda like having your blessing.”  
  
“Listen. I already told him I would not oppose to this wedding. Despite it being unnecessary complicated and… with another man.”  
  
Soushi looked like he just swallowed something bitter when saying that. Tamaki felt Iori’s hand lightly land upon his wrist and did his best to keep his calm as the old man went on.  
  
“I think that’s enough from me.”  
  
“No, it’s not! It’s not enough! That’ll never be enough for Sou-chan, even if he denies it! I don’t care that you don’t tell him that you listen to our CDs or our radio shows, but you’ve gotta be here for his wedding at least! Show him you care!”  
  
Tamaki’s voice broke down a little on that line. His own father would never care, but he came to understand that Sougo’s was not a lost cause yet that day he caught him by chance in a CD store, looking at a freshly released MEZZO’’ CD. This is when he started dropping by every time they released a new CD, without fail. Every visit was met with a lot of frowning and a cold stare, but the off handed comments he was getting the following times were a proof he was actually listening to them and it was enough for Tamaki. But what was the point of him caring if he never let his own son knowing?!  
  
“I know you care, and if you can’t tell him it’s fine. Just show up! You don’t even have to talk to him.”  
  
The business man pursed his lips into a thin line, and Tamaki was starting to know him well enough by now to recognize an opening so he went on.  
  
“Ryuu-aniki and Sou-chan… they’re the kindest people I know. They’re too kind, even. I have to scold Sou-chan all the time to be more selfish. See? The wedding invitation? ’m sure he told you something like “Please don’t force yourself to come.” when he gave it to you, right? When all he wanted to say was “Please come to my wedding!”. Even something so simple he couldn’t….”  
  
Tamaki shook his head.  
  
“I don’t really get all this love stuff, but when I asked Sou-chan was made him fall for Ryuu-aniki, you know what he told me? “His kindness. His selfless and uninterested kindness. He’s the kindest man I ever know and I think it’s beautiful.”… And yeah, I agree, Ryuu-aniki is really kind and I know he’ll take good care of Sou-chan. He’ll give him all the love and attention you never gave him when he was a kid.”  
  
The fact Tamaki phrased it like a simple fact and not even a reproach made Sougo’s father wince even more at the words.  
  
“But! It’s not too late! It’s not too late to show him that you can be kind too! I don’t care if it’s the only and last thing you ever do for him, just do that one thing. Come.”  
  
Tamaki let out a sigh. He was out of arguments now. If this didn’t work, he didn’t know what else to do or say. Iori gave him a look of approval, and immediately Tamaki felt calmer. He was really glad he asked him to come with him. He really needed the moral support, besides making sure no one would call the police on him this time.  
  
“That Ryuunosuke… what kind of person is he?”  
  
Tamaki’s face lighted up.  
  
“He’s super nice!! And also a super great dancer!!”  
  
Iori took the opportunity to clear up his throat.  
  
“If I may… Tsunashi-san is a member of the group TRIGGER, which you’ve sponsored in the past. I believe you know precisely how successful and talented they are thanks to that.”  
  
“Hmph, I see. Indeed. But weren’t they involved in some scandals a few years ago?”  
  
“That was bullshit!”  
  
“Yotsuba-san!”  
  
“You know it was, Iorin! Ryuu-aniki is a super-super nice person. He always helps me. He always listen to me too when I need to…. well, to s-speak to someone. And if I don’t feel good he brings me pudding in secret. He’s the best! Well, after our own members, of course. And when Sou-chan is with him… he’s happy. Really happy. I’ve never seen him happier. It’s like Sou-chan is glowing, seriously. Ryuu-aniki too.”  
  
“….I see. Well. I’ll consider coming to that weeding. I cannot guarantee I’ll be able to make it, but at least I’ll try.”  
  
“Hehe, good. You’d better be here, otherwise I’ll be back to kick your ass !!”  
  
Iori gave him a loud “ahem.”.  
  
“W-well, figuratively speaking, ‘f course.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to show Iori & Tamaki's friendship but in the end Iori speak like once... orz  
> I hope you can still feel their frienship in the silent support Iori is providing lol.
> 
> Also Tamaki sees Ryuu as a real big brother!  
> And yes, Soushi came to the wedding even if he didn't really speak with his son. That was enough for Sougo.
> 
> The "Tamaki drops CDs to Sougo's father" is from a short Japanese comic I've seen on Pixiv and I truly love to the core!!! It kinda became one of my own HC too after that lol (comic is here~ https://www.pixiv.net/member_illust.php?mode=medium&illust_id=71132251)


End file.
